Peggy Becomes Almost Famous
by Salingerfan4077
Summary: Peggy Hill makes a huge fool out of herself at a rock concert. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Mike Judge owns King of the Hill. Cameron Crowe owns Stillwater and Penny Lane. This is sort of a crossover of King of the Hill and Almost Famous**

**Peggy Becomes Almost Famous**

**By Needles**

It's a sunny day in Arlen, Texas. Hank Hill is sitting in his kitchen listening to the radio.

_"And Stillwater is going on a reunion tour. They'll be performing at the Arlen Arena on Friday," _said the radio announcer. Hank's ears perked up at the word 'Stillwater.'

_"The next caller who can correctly answer the question I give them gets six front row tickets to the Stillwater concert for free," _finished the radio announcer. Hank decided to give it a shot and called the station.

_"Congratulations, you are our tenth caller. If you can correctly guess the names of Stillwater's original members, you win six free front row tickets to see them," _said the radio announcer.

"Huh," said Hank. "I never knew their members ever changed. Okay, Russell Hammond. Jeff Bebe. Ed Vallencourt. And Larry Fellows."

_"You win!" _said the radio announcer.

"I won? Well, I'll be darned," Hank said, doing his famous chuckle.

**Later.**

Hank gets home from the radio station. He walks through the sliding glass door. Peggy was in the kitchen doing a crossword puzzle. Bobby is in the living room watching TV.

"Peggy, guess what?" said Hank, excitedly. "I won six front row tickets to Stillwater."

"Oh, I love Stillwater," said Peggy. "I can interview them for the Arlen Bystander. We got to bring Nancy. She loves Russell Hammond."

**In the alley.**

Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer are in the alley drinking their beer.

"Yep," said Hank, drinking his beer.

"Yep," said Dale, drinking his beer.

"Yep," said Bill, drinking his beer.

"Mm hmm," said Boomhauer drinking his beer.

"So," said Hank, casually. "I won six front row tickets to Stillwater." The other three guys got excited.

"Yo, man, I love dang ol' Stillwater, man," said Boomhauer.

"Hank, you got to bring us," said Bill.

"Yeah Hank, and bring Nancy too," said Dale. "She loves Stillwater."

"I was going to invite you three," said Hank. The other three cheered.

**To be continued.**

**Coming up...**

**Peggy makes a huge fool of herself at the concert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peggy Becomes Almost Famous**

**Chapter 2**

**Arlen Arena. Stillwater Concert.**

Hank, Peggy, Dale, Nancy, Bill, and Boomhauer are at the arena. Cheers could heard all around from fans. A man approaches the stage.

"Hello, Arlen!" announced Dick Roswell, Stillwater's manager, with his British accent. "From Troy, Michigan: Stillwater!" The crowd cheered.

**Later.**

Stillwater is doing their song Fever Dog. Bill is insanely drunk and diving off the stage.

"Yo, I tell you what, man. Dang ol' Bill is diving off that dang ol' stage, man," said Boomhauer.

"Sorry, Boomhauer," said Hank. "I can't understand a word you just said. Must be the music. Bill is one big party animal, I tell you what." Hank did his famous little chuckle.

**Later.**

"Ladies and Gentleman," said Dick. "The evening is over. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. And we'll see you all again in 2008. Good Evening!" The crowd cheers.

**In the main lobby.**

The guys and their wives are hanging out in the main lobby. Stillwater comes in the area.

"Ho Yeah!" shouted Peggy, lifting up her shirt.

"Bwaaaah!" said Hank.

"Your wife flashed Stillwater," said Dooley, in his deep voice.

John Redcorn walks by with a woman. "That is not right," said John Redcorn, shaking his head.

"Hey lady," exclaimed Jeff Bebe, the lead singer. "Put your fucking shirt down. No one wants to see your fucking tits."

"Though I would like to see her tits," said Russell Hammond, the lead guitarist, referring to Nancy.

"Well, okay, Sug," said Nancy, about to unbutton her shirt. Dale jumps in front of her.

"Hey, Russell Hammond, if that's your real name, that's my wife. And if you hit on her again, I am going to kick your ass," said Dale, putting out his cigarette.

"Dale, you can't kick anybodies ass. Hell, your own son can kick your ass," stated Hank.

Boomhauer comes out of another room with a blonde.

"Yo, man, this is dang ol' Miss Penny Lane, man," said Boomhauer.

"What the hell did you just say?" questioned Larry Fellows, the bass player.

"Huh, Penny Lane," said Hank. "Like the Beatles song."

"By the way, boys," said Peggy. "I am a journalist for the Arlen Bystander. I would like to interview you guys."

"Oh, the enemy," said Jeff.

"We play for the fans, not the critics," replied Russell.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," stated Peggy. "I love your songs 'Walk this Way' and 'Achy Breaky Heart'. Why didn't you play them tonight, anyway?"

"Okay, Lady," said Jeff. "First off, 'Walk this Way' is by Aerosmith. And second, 'Achy Breaky Heart' is by Billy Ray Cyrus."

**Later at the Hill residence.**

Hank and Peggy walk through the sliding glass door.

"Peggy, I can't believe you would do something like this," said Hank, who was very infuriated.

"Don't be a baby, Hank," said Peggy. Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"How was the concert?" asked Bobby.

"Your mother exposed herself," said Hank.

"Go Mom!" shouted Bobby.

"Thank you, Bobby," said Peggy.

"Bobby, go to your room," yelled Hank.

"By the way, did you smell today's garbage?" asked Bobby, before going to his room.

**The End.**


End file.
